The invention relates to a striplike lamination for a stator of an electrical machine and to a stator lamination packet made of such striplike laminations. From German Patent Disclosure DE-OS 26 295 32, a stator for an electrical machine is already known which is made from an iron packet that is initially present in flat form. To produce it, striplike laminations provided with slots are disposed such that they form a flat lamination packet. All the slots of the individual laminations are oriented in the same direction, resulting in an overall comblike arrangement of this packet. This flat packet is hereinafter called a flat packet. In the aforementioned patent disclosure, this flat packet is bent into a round shape in a further step in such a way that a stator lamination packet is obtained which can be used like conventional annular stator lamination packets. This reference already describes the fact that after the flat packet has been bent into a round shape, the two ends facing one another of the laminations are separated by a slight spacing. To join these two ends together, it is provided that they be joined together by welding, using a coating metal. This embodiment has two disadvantages. First, a coating metal must additionally be applied, which on the one hand involves cost and on the other requires major expenditure of energy, on the one hand to melt it and on the other to join this coating metal to the two ends. A further disadvantage is that this coating metal creates a relatively large nonlaminated cross section in the axial direction of the stator. Because there are increased eddy currents in the cross section of the stator, this increases the corresponding eddy current losses. Moreover, the application welding introduces a relatively large amount of energy into the stator. Furthermore, the gap mentioned in the prior art between the two ends leads to poorer efficiency at that point.